Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to battery operated trigger sprayers and more particularly to battery operated trigger sprayers having an extendable mechanism for distribution of a product.
State of the Art
Battery operated trigger sprayers are well known and may be found on many different products. In the home and garden industry—and especially with lawn care and pest control products—battery operated trigger sprayers are used to dispense products in targeted locals with relative ease of use. For example, many lawn care products include a battery operated trigger sprayer whereby a user may actuate a trigger to dispense a product through a dispenser. The dispenser includes a motor powered by one or more batteries and may be used to dispense a product.
Many battery operated trigger sprayers include a dispenser with a trigger connected to a container of product by a hose or tube. In this manner, the product container may be carried in one hand and the dispenser or battery operated sprayer may be used with a second hand.
While many different types of battery operated sprayers exist, there is a need to develop improved battery operated sprayers and better devices for delivering products through a battery operated sprayer in ergonomic fashion and with easier use.